A Steady Heart
by Irish Maiden16
Summary: On the night of his sacrifice for Gotham, Bruce receives his greatest reward when he gives everything to the woman who stole his Just when they're starting a new life together the excepted happens, he soon discovers how precious life truly is when he hears a small heart beat for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

**A Steady Heart  
**

**The Dark Knight/The Dark Knight Rises characters created by Christopher Nolan**

* * *

**_{Prologue}_**

Fresh snow flakes descended from the embellish colors of light blues and rosy pinks. Selina Kyle, the efficient cat burglar that was hard-core about balancing her emotions, felt sorrow seeped out her icy heart was roaming the empty grounds of the Wayne estate in a stealthy manner as she listened to the echoing of faint cheers of relief mixed with the chimes of the blaring from the bell tower of Gotham's cathedral.

She dressed in a skin-tight cat suit, goggles lifted up, trying to fighting the stinging tears welling in her eyes as her gloved fingers squeezed the red petals of the rose in her hand. She took a deep breath as the snowy breezed pick up she pulled her coat tighter against her rigid body.

Selina slowly trudged, heels sunk into the moist ground, reluctantly narrowed her teary dark brown eyes at outlines of footprints in the snow. She halted her body to a stop as she neared the three marble markers with names engraved on across : Thomas Wayne, Martha and finally Gotham's favored son Bruce Wayne. She crouched down and rubbed her hand over the cold stone, her knees crashed to the ground, snow and mud dampened her pants. "You damn righteous idiot," she seethed, feeling warm tears slide down her numb cheeks. "I hope you're happy."

She placed the red rose in front of his and brushed her frozen finger tip over her lips as the lingering touch of his soft and warm lips was planted on hers. She slammed her eyes shut and remembered the last moment they shared before he flew the bomb out to Gotham Bay.

_ "You could have gone anywhere," she said. "Been anything. But you came back here."_

_"So did you," he reminded her watching her eyes fill with stinging tears. He pulled himself closer he could see her soul tearing apart inside irises of coffee. There was so much that he wanted to tell her in those final moments they had before he would sacrifice himself for the people of Gotham. He leaned his head closer to her, lips burning to touch her flesh stained with crimson._

_She lifted her head and smiled before saying, "I guess we're both suckers." She boldly stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him pouring her life into him, as he faintly closed his eyes feeling her warm lips melt over his mouth as he felt the wounds of his starting to mend, he deepened into further into the kiss, shivering has her tongue slipped inside his mouth. Her gloved fingers run down the surface of the cowl, as they pressed into each other wishing that this moment could last forever._

_"Pulling away from her lips he said in a soft tone, "Goodbye, Selina."  
_

Selina bashed her eyes open, the warmth entering through her body, she stood up and took one last glance at his name and blew a kiss. "Something to remember me by handsome..." she whispering a faltering tone, as her heart was shattering into shards piercing against the walls of her chest. "I wish we knew each other a lifetime ago without the masks."

For a moment she stood in the shafts of dawn's early light, his name fell on her numb lips. "Bruce."

Silently she walked through the graveyard with only the shelter of the wind to comfort her disheartened soul.

Selina turned her head with glimmers of disappointment etched over her pale features as disbelief swelled inside her stricken body. She was adaptable to many situations and storms that crossed her path but losing someone she loved was intractable.

Fueling with anger she forced her eyes to look at the sun rising over Gotham Bay. Her eyebrows creased and she clenched her teeth making her jaw throb.

"I thought you were leaving... the city?"

Her heart stuttered as acid whirled into the pit of her stomach when she heard the familiar voice rattle into her ears. _He's dead. This is a trick of imagination. _

She froze momentarily, blood drained from her cheeks as she slowly shifted her body to the direction of the voice and fights the intense waves of disappointment. She saw unmasked Bruce Wayne standing on the devoid snow covered driveway cape billowing behind with his piercing eyes looking directly at her, sunlight reflecting off the Kevlar armor of his suit and one hand was holding his injured side.

All emotions betray her as she wobbled slightly. "You survived?" she ejected, she gingerly moved towards him. "Bruce... how did you survive the blast...I saw the mushroom cloud...you should be incinerated."

"True," Bruce answered, seeming slightly amused by her fearful expressions. She bore a deep gaze at him, her lips firm and absorbing his entire being...thoughts still teasing her that he was a figment of her imagination. "I used Autopilot and ejected into Gotham Bay."

'Autopilot," she repeated crossing her arms. "But you said there was no autopilot."

He shrugged slightly. "I preferred to keep people left in the dark." he averted his eyes from her sizzling gaze. " I fixed the bugs out the system months before I was injured by Bane."

She shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me this before... didn't you trust me."

He cradled her face in his hand. "Selina," he swallowed, hazel eyes were crisp, instead of saying truthful words, he wrapped his arms around her body and pressed his lips to hers.

Selina closed her eyes as they deepened into a passionate kiss, allowing the warmth of the morning sun to glow over their bodies. She wrapped her arms around his broad neck and pulled away just for moment and looked lovingly into his eyes before saying. "Why did you come back to me...I'm not a good girl Bruce."

He gave her a warm smile, " People make mistakes," he said softly. "We don't dwell on the past...and we've both made mistakes Selina."

She didn't argue with him, instead she held onto him tighter and closed her eyes, feeling his lips assault across her mouth and then she muttered out, " What now...Mr. Wayne?" she grinned grazing her thumb over his lips.

"We have a new journey to prepare for," he replied, looking over his shoulder at the black Rolls Royce pulling near the manor's entrance. "And we're going to Madrid ."

"Madrid," she replied with a coy smirk. "What's the occasion?"

He smiled. "You'll find out. Come on," he said, taking her hand. "Just try to keep up with me Selina Kyle,"

"I don't think that will be a problem." she grinned.

Both of them darted from Wayne Manor's grounds and disappeared onto the road as the took their final steps of their journey of Gotham and started on a new path of new life's beginning with each other.

Bruce took one last glance at his family estate and saw Alfred stepping out of the car. "Take care old friend." he said in a whisper, trying to suppress the tears as he gestured a good bye nod. "We see each other again...in an another life time."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Stripping off the Masks**

It was late when Bruce piloted the Bat against the Atlantic Ocean with the destination of Madrid Spain lodged into the GSP system, and he had chosen to fly at night on purpose to elude any air traffic as he set the Wayne Enterprises second prototype to cloak mode. His skin was scorching under the bat suit, as drops of sweat dripped over his soft lips. He turned and drove his eyes to the slender shape curled into the passenger's seat, with his mask resting on her thighs.

Shafts of moonlight stream through the cock-pits windows and became captured into her dark auburn hair. She slowly opened her smoky brown eyes underneath the domino semblance of Catwoman and played a deadly smirk on her plump lips.

"You know shouldn't drive when you're tired," Selina said, stretching her back against the shift chair, dressed fully into her skin-tight cat suit that displayed every curve of her body. Her red lips slight opened to gasp and indents formed on her porcelain cheeks as the air cold of the icy water suddenly started warm his body up rather quickly, he could see the devilish gleam in her eyes as she said,"Use autopilot and take a breather. We both know that you need it."

Bruce grinned as he took in sight of her crossing her legs and smacking her lips together.

"What's wrong, Mr. Wayne?" she purred in a low tone. "Cat got your tongue?" He watched her left eyebrow raise.

"Maybe," Bruce said switching the manual controls to autopilot. He straightened from the chair, ducked down, as his lengthy cape draped over his armored shoulders. He inched towards her, fierce hunger was growing in his eyes.

She leaned back and parted her legs, grinning as she said, "I know something that take away your jet leg." She flashed a dangerous glare at him and started unzipping the top of her suit. "Come here, Dark Knight, I don't bite." She placed the bat cowl between her legs and ran her finger over one of its pointy triangular ear.

He pushed some of the loose strands of hair from his eyes and pressed button on the side of the chair, making her descended to the metal floor, her hair hung violently over her shoulders, and slowly he closed the distance between them as he growled, "Take it off,"

"You asked," she said in a sweetly seductive voice and unzipped her suit unit a black bra became visible. He curved his lips into a satisfied smirk as she said, "I know that black is your favorite color, Mr. Wayne."

"You're just full of surprises, Miss Kyle," Bruce said reaching out and running his gloved fingers over her thigh, "What else are you hiding?"

"Is this interrogation," she said, gracefully arching her back upwards. "have I been bad a girl. What are you going to do detective arrest me, restrain me or are you going to kiss me."

Bruce narrowed his feverish gaze to her lips. "I'm undecided at the moment," he rasped with a graveled tone. "It depends on the crime."

A moment later, he'd climbed on her body, and bore an untamed glint into his hazel eyes as she noticed the darkness imbedded into them and immediately he placed his hands on her hips. His eyes roved over her beautiful face as she slipped her finger underneath the mask and slowly took it off. Her legs parted as the cowl dropped to the floor and he pushed his cock piece against her and she said softly. "Don't be shy handsome, I already know what's in your pants."

"Whatever the woman wants?" he whispered backing away, and instantly stripped his armor off, allowing the pieces of his suit to land on the floor as his graven chest gleamed with lines sweat. He leaned closer and pressed his weight against her.

"I've never seen you without a suit on," she smiled. She placed her gloved hands on his shoulder said, "I can get use to this."

"So can I," he replied bringing one of his hands to her face and pulling off the mask above her forehead until he became entranced by her desirable dark eyes. "To be honest you look better without the mask. You're too beautiful."

"I wish I could say the same for you," she teased, feeling her heart flip-flopping in the walls of her chest as he finished slipping the strap off her hair and tossed aside and he blinked her heavy-lidded eyes at him with a pure expression of trust as he caressed her bare cheek with his hand and smoothed the dangling strands off her forehead. "You know I do love the suit on you. I might enjoy taking the rest of it off."

"Okay," he said gently. "Only if I can take yours off."

"Is this a challenge, Mr. Wayne?" she asked, her hands sloping down to his chest.

"Only if you like it to be?" he ventured and drew his face closer to hers until both of their brows formed a perfect diamond as the tips of their noses rubbed against each others.

She laughed. "Right then. I'll go first."

"Just try to be careful," he warned, feeling her hand rub against his groin. "I haven't bandaged the dagger wound yet."

It took a few minutes for Selina to rip off the bottom armor of his strong legs, and to curl a finger underneath the elastic rim of his black boxer shorts. "Nice," she purred against his lips. "I guess I'm not the only one obsessed with black as a fashion statement."

His hands gripped the curves of her hips and pulled her swiftly against him, as they felt the Bat zip across the steady waves of the ocean. He used his teeth and latched onto the zipped and her suit fully opened revealing a slender abdomen. His fingers slipped under her utility belt as he disregarded it off her body. He was already hard as a rock, she discovered, and felt his hair tickle her bare skin. She wounded her fingers through the mass of wavy chocolate.

"Somebody was impatient," she grinned as his lips moved to her neck. His gloved hands descended to her waist.

Bruce chuckled a low, throaty moan that vibrated against the flesh of her neck as he kissed the sensitive spot under her ear. "Alfred was right, Selina-I need to experience life, and while the autopilot is enraged I and really take my time exploring this mystery of your body, that's going to take awhile." He loosen his grip, and turned her to face him and carefully placed her arms around his broad neck. He leaned in, his dark gaze so full of intense passion as the hazel chasm of his eyes became molten steel. Selina felt her bones dissolve right then and there.

When his moist lips covers hers with a hungry kiss, she couldn't stop the trembling that shimmered through her heated body. She latched on tightly as he nibbled at her mouth, barely registering his fingers at the waist band of her lace panties. Then his hand was inside her panties, fabric fingertips circling her sensitive bud as he pushed the remainder of her suit off her hips. He swayed one long finger over her pelvis, and rubbed a full hand gently into the crease of his thigh, catching a low cry in his mouth.

Selina let her hands slide down his over his graven chest, her fingers mapping the firm planes of his muscles all the way to his six-pack. She opened them, nipping alone his neckline as she gripped her hand around his shift cock. He was big, smooth, and expectational hard against her gloved palm as she stroke him. She groaned as he slide his fingers in ans out of her and settled his chin on the crease of her firm breasts. She panted blissfully and wrapped her legs around his waist. He moaned a guttural rasp, tongue was curling as he felt the urge to release. Holding her tightly her he pressed a feathery kiss on her left cup, and entered her in one long, smooth thrust.

His legs were dangling over the sides of the seat and she could see the lines of discomfort on his sweaty brow, and knew that his back was throbbing, he wouldn't stay comfort for long, so she wasted to time and assaulted his lips with a quick kiss and then attacked the sides of his neck. His fingers streamed through her hair as she panted deeper and deeper, his breath was heaving with heavy intakes of air as her core ignited with the warm liquid of his flow.

Selina's head dripped back, her body thrumming with levels of high intensity of unexpected emotion. She closed her eyes and felt his lips on her chest, moving up her collarbone and over her neck, underneath her jaw. She lifted her head, seeing spectrum's of rosy haze clouding her mind as she waited to feel his hot mouth against hers once more.

"Open your eyes, Selina," he breathed, and she did, slowly, all hesitance flowed into her thoughts of what she would see. He pulsed inside her as she met his penetrating gaze, shocked at the intensity staring back at her. "You're mine Selina Kyle," he growled sending shivers dancing along her spine. He plunged deep into her hollow mouth.

Selina felt her eyes stinging as wetness spilled slowly down her flushed cheeks as he stilled, waiting. Gently Bruce's lips suckled her neck as she made waves of pleasure ripple through his veins, and then he pushed in deeper making her jolt as he thrust sharply, her entire body rocked with an erotic rhythm. He was claiming her, marking her for his own, inside of being defensive and fighting back, she found herself longing to belong to him. She wanted to believe that this was just dream, that she would wake up back in her crummy apartment staring at the devoid of the city while he would still be rotting in the hellish pit Bane imprisoned him.

Bruce sensed the shift of emotion and lifted his gaze, looking directly into her eyes. "You alright?"

"Never better, handsome." she breathless said, staring up at the full moonlight through the glass, as the light became captured into his dark pupils. She was locked into her selfish delusion of happiness. She blamed her own damn cold heart for making these feeling erupt through her. Instead of punching him in the jaw, she whispered two words she though she would never say to a man, "I'm all yours,"

His tongue flecked her creamed skin, succulent he released a assemble of throaty moans, and his hands reached for the utility belt still on his trim waist, he pulled out to battrangs and ripped the straps off her bra with the sharp edges and then placed the metal shapes over her nipples, earning little quick gasps and that he then caught with his slightly plump lips as he kissed her with passionate delight. Their tongues slipped and twirled inside their mouths as untamed lovers told hold of the night that surrounded their bodies.

He broke away for moment and crushed another kiss and began to move within her, sending spirals of pleasure rushing through her body. Selina let her eyes slip close again, giving herself over completely to the feel of his lips moving down her throat, his body locked tightly to hers. She squeezed instantly as he shot more flow into her.

Selina felt her heart thawing , and some part of her that made been missing for years finally had been restored. Moving with him, she matched his movements as she herself over to the passion.

Her lithe body tightened as his thrust came faster , more insistent that nothing could compare to the feeling of her flesh and bones melting into the power of his body. The tension wound stronger, exploding out from her inner core with a shocking intensity as she him come inside her. Then she was feeling the rebirth of her soul, all tension and negative emotions were draining away as she collapsed in his arms. He hugged her against his drenched chest, kissed her neck and then settled her down, making sure she alright as he pulled himself out of her and pressed his lips on her glaze brow.

* * *

Selina fluttered her coated lashes, and idea was conquering into her clever mind. She arched her back and crashed a light kiss on his lips before saying. "We need to cool down," she spoke against his ear. His chin rested over on shoulder and one of his hands were lingering over her belly as she curled her lips into a smirk and whispered, "Care to join me for a midnight swim?" She stripped away the remaining pieces of her suit, and peeled off the elbow length gloves off.

He tore his eyes away from her and looked at the controls, and then he nodded, moved quickly to the panel and pressed a button. With a hiss the canopy slide open, allowing a gush of cold air zip across their bare flesh. He undid his belt and threw it on the floor. She straightened off the seat and hopped onto the edge of the cockpit, her eyes scanned the rolling waves crashing against the shoreline below, empty was foreboding and empty as glimmers of moonlight reflected in the cool water.

Without any hesitation she dived her naked form into the dark water, splashed and adjusted her stiff bones to the temperature of the water, she heard a splash of his body crashing against the waves.

She swam closer to the shore and turned, he was coming closer, with a dangerous look into his shadowy eyes. She pushed her wet hair back as she looked at Bruce with playful amusement and then she splashed water into his face and released a small laugh.

"I thought cat's didn't water?" Bruce commended, the moonlight sculpted over his sharp features.

"This one like's to make exception to it," she replied, and waited until he almost reached her and then ducked down into the water and swam towards the shadow of hovering aircraft. He followed, like she anticipated. Before she could vanish into the shadow, he attacked her and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her into the air as his eyes lifted to gaze at the full beauty of her body gleaming in pure light.

"Two times I let you go," he rasped feeling her wet breast press against his chest. "I'm not making it third." She rolled her eyes trying to escape his grasp, but his embrace become like vice, as much as she tried to slip away from his arms he was releasing her.

She blinked as excess water dripped from her eyes, and then he lowered her down until he drove his lips into a deep passionate kiss and she jerked her head back, letting her long strands sink into the water and she smiled feeling his lips brush down her neck. She rested her hands on his wet shoulders and straddled her legs around his waist pressing herself harder against his body.

Within moments, Bruce carried her to the shoreline, and dropped her gently into the soft sand, as his body shielded her. He kept on driving into her, harder and harder as his fingers rubbed themselves over her plump cups, and she lifted her arms above her head and a content smile played on her swollen lips. He pushed into her further than before, but still gentle. He felt her clench and spasm underneath him as he released milky flow and she opened her legs wide. Her back sunk into the sand, as he kissed every inch of her body.

"Selina," her name fell on his lips as he gruffly breathed the words that betrayed all her emotions. "You're so beautiful.," his said calmly, stroking his fingers through her curly strands of hair as she opened and closed her eyes feeling the sweetness of a surge of intoxication formed inside her core.

"Bruce! " she hissed, digging her polished nails into his shoulders, as she felt his breath getting heavier as this thrusts were growing severe making her hips throb.

Then realization struck through her mind, her eyes became three times bigger than the usual size. She froze cursing inwardly as she forgot one important thing -she didn't have to time to buy birth-control while Gotham was under siege with Bane's occupation and she guessed Bruce never carried protection in his utility belt.

Feeling the flow getting thicker and more intense , she looked into his hazel eyes and released a shaky breath over his protruding smooth lips.

_Shit._


	2. Chapter 2 : Out of the Nightmare, Into

**Chapter 2  
**

**Out of the Nightmare, Into the Dream**

* * *

_The afternoon ablaze of blinding light scorched over his skin, Bruce opened his feverish hazel eyes to the sounds of disturbed men echoed through the enclosed walls of the pit. Whimpers of broken men that were reduced to shy away from the light as they deemed the darkness as sanctuary. He was strapped to the rusted spring cot, his back throbbed and legs were immobilize as he tried to grasp the bars for support and reach out a hand to capture the beams of sunlight that gave him dim light just enough to scanned his watery eyes over the cluttered cell. When he tried to lift himself up, his had no feeling in the lower half of his body. Only cold numbness crept through his aching bones and he immediately knew that he was paralyzed.  
_

_He clenched his eyes feeling his body resist the excruciating pain streaming in his veins, and the he heard the cell door grazed over the stone floor. Bracing himself, his gritted his teeth and molded his bruised hand into a fist and whispered in a hoarse tone that unrecognizable to his ears. "Who's there?"  
_

_There was no answer as his eyes rolled over to the shadow of a figure standing motionless in the doorway, and the stench of stale blood made the acid of his stomach churn as he caught of whiff of the vile scent blanketing the stuffy of air of the entire cell. He closed his eyes, trying to ease off the pounding in his skull as the figure swiftly stepped closer into the fragments of light. Bruce narrowed his eyes down and looked at the tattered shoes stained with blood spatters on the fading brown leather with a blade sticking out from the tip.  
_

_'No," he snarled, he raised his fist. "It can't be you..." he felt his throat constrict as a horrifying gush of pain rose in his veins, choking him as the intoxicating smell of death clouded all his senses and he struggled against the jabs of broken bones as his eyes were locked on to his tormentor.  
_

_"You thought you could escape from me!" He heard haunting laughter erupt in the shadows. "I told you that we are destine to be together...Batman."  
_

_Bruce gulped down the knot of bile rising agaisnt the walls of his raw throat as he listened to the uncontrollably laughter of madness making his battered form tense up as the footsteps dragged against the grimy stone brick of the floor.  
_

_"Joker," he forced himself to barely whisper the name of his dangerous enemy. He watched the red marred lips cracked further as he gazed at a set of grimy yellow teeth. "How did you find me?"  
_

_"Oh it wasn't hard...all I had to do was follow the blood trail you left in Gotham." The debased monster stalked closer, his dark hollow eyes gleamed of carnal thought and amusement as he stared at Bruce's limp body. "You look so... pathetic, Batman...you have no fight laugh..nothing not even your strength. You're a sick dog that needs to put down, and I'm here to make the rest of your days...comfortable as possible." The Joker said in a malicious tone of words, his blood thirsty eyes scanning over the scars etched in captured billionaire's livid features. "You see...I've missed you Bats...I miss all the aggressive fun we used to have and all the laughter and screams. Good times!" He shouted his last phrase, but Bruce refused to flinch as the shuddering words. _

_The Joker just stood beside the cot, his sordid presence hovering over him. Bruce was preparing for his torture, he was weak, defenseless and in pain. His body reeked of vulnerability as he felt the devil's touch of the manic brush over his chest.  
_

_"Don't touch me!" Bruce seethed, feeling the latex fingers enclose over his neck, squeezing the pulse point. He nearly gagged as his inhaled the engulfing sweat pouring out of the clown's pores.  
_

_"Tell me Batman...how does it feel to be so weak...helpless...flightless." The Joker bent his head down, his lips grazed over Bruce's ear. "You're nothing without your wings...all you are is a sick little bat with broken wings...soon you'll be fed to the rabid dogs out there...they'll eat you alive." He turned and looked through the cell bars and a slender figure being lowered down by ropes. "Or maybe they'll eat her first..."  
_

_Bruce creased his eyebrows, he winced and slowly turned his neck and stared at the female body descending from the sunlight. "Who is that?"  
_

_The Joker licked his grotesque scars with his tongue. "I thought she would so easy for your to recognized...after all you two do make a wonderful couple."_

_Bruce's eyes widened, "No." he breathed out is a shattering tone. "No. Please...don't..." He felt the Joker's hand clamp over his mouth, causing him to hardly breathe.  
_

_"Tell me something...Batman." The Joker said his words laced with nightmarish delight. "Do you love her, TELL ME!" The Joker's expression became darker as he kept his eyes focused on the masked female reaching to ground level as hands of the prisoners reached out and grabbed her sleek legs. He laughed listening to her scream horrific cries that were like music to his ears. Bruce trembled with anger, he lifted his arms off the cot and aimed a fist at the Joker's white painted cheek, ready to slam it into the clown's jawbone.  
_

_"When I said tell me..." The Joker squeezed Bruce's cheeks together and forced him to look at the pack of rabid wolves clawing at the young brunette as the potato sack covering her face slipped off to feel... the beautiful pale features of Selina Kyle. "Hmm...she is a beautiful to look at...a pale rose about to devoured with the withering touch of death. And it's all because of you...Brucey...she loves you...and you love her...but in this hell that's no such thing as happy endings." He crouched down and licked his slimy tongue over Bruce's lips, the billionaire jerked. "She told me to give you a give for her."  
_

_"Damn you..." Bruce screamed, his hazel eyes changed into smoldering coals, and he used his last ounce of strength and pushed the Joker away from him. He lifted up a shaky hand and reached out to Selina. "I'm sorry..." He said as tears melted into his feverish skin as he listened to her last screams and then all went silent.  
_

_He felt his heart shatter, his life drain and soul rip apart as his body gave up and he crashed to the floor, landing hard on his bare chest, his arms shaking violently as he pressed his forehead on the cold stone and tasted the blood seep down his throat as he clenched eyes closed, his mouth opened in a silent cry as tears poured out from his eyes as he listened to the prisons break the bones of the woman he loved. His hand slowly reached for the bars and he lifted his face up just enough to see to her face sink into the bodies of hungry prisoners and he whispered in a mournful cry, "I love you, Selina." He felt the darkness consume him as his world and hope dissolved into the inhuman laughter of the pale devil whom basked in the glory of this bloodshed.  
_

_"I guess your pretty kitten used up her nine lives."_

Bruce awoke up in a constricting gasp, his eyelids bashed open and brimming hot tears welled behind his eyes. His half naked body was trembling and he felt the dampness of the sheet latched over his chest glazed with cold sweat as very ounce of it poured out of him. He clenched his eyes shut for a few seconds trying to ease his mind from the vivid images of his nightmare. He felt stricken from the air in his lungs but he forced deep gulps of air anyway as he felt the lines of sweat drip down his curvatures, at first it took a moment of the symptoms of the churning stomach to pass as he steadied his breath into smaller gulps and sunk his head deeper into the cotton of the pillowcase and then he closed his eyes and searched for peaceful slumber.

Selina slipped opened her dark eyed and lifted herself slowly upright, feeling a foreign tightness in her stomach, she shifted her eyes to the alarm clock blinking 3am as she placed her hand over her heart, feeling the rapid beat against her palm. She narrowed her eyes down watched him thrash slightly over the thin layer of sheet, his lips moving rapidly but she couldn't decode the incoherent words piercing from his throat. She gingerly turned on her side towards him, gently lifted her hand and threaded her long fingers through some of his drenched locks as her eyes fell upon the collection of scars on his pectorals. They were memories of his battles of defeats and victories each one was different with a different story imbedded in the flesh, fading marks that were now apart of him until the rest of his life.

She moved closer and curled herself against his side and enclosed her arm protectively around his rising chest, feeling the vibrations of his strong heart against her muscles as she rested her head against his shoulder, listening to the distress escape from his lips as he shuddered against her. His heavy eyelids silted open as he placed his atop of hers and squeezed in affectionately as he turned on his side and she flattened her breasts over the bare planes of his back and wrapped her arms fully around him from behind,caressing her lips softly on his sweaty shoulder blades as she tasted him against her tongue, while calmly saying his name as his drenched hair dampened her forehead.

She felt the odd feeling in her stomach, sort of like butterflies fluttering against the walls of her tense abdomen, she suspected it the Spanish meal she consume at the hotel bar coming back to haunt her and just scoffed off the feelings and drove her attention back to Bruce, as feel his pulse steadying against her lips as she pressed them tenderly along the side of his neck. Seeming to sense her warm kiss on his feverish skin, he opened his eyes as she nipped his shoulder with her teeth.

"Go back to sleep, handsome." he heard her say in a low tone, Her voice was laced with comfort and trust, his eyes closed as she delicately brushed her fingertips over his accentuated cheeks and then crashed her lips on his sweaty brow, messaging his temples with her tongue in circular motion, soothing him as his the edges of his lips turned slightly up into a content smile as he drifted into back into a safe place, feeling her embrace melt the through his bones as he lifted up her hand and pressed his lips over her knuckles as he heard her voice ghost over his ear. "Let me take the all nightmares away."

"You already have, Selina." He smiled, holding her hand close to his chest.

She nudged her cheek against his, studying the sharp curvatures of his handsome face, running her fingers over his strong rounded jaw and finally she tilted her head over his shoulder and kissed the corner of his soft mouth as he turned his neck and covered her upper lip with his mouth as she felt the stirring in her body. She eased her breath and placed her hand gently on her throbbing stomach and furrowing her eyebrows, Selina sunk her lips deeper into his mouth and she felt herself melting slowly into a passionate kiss as he framed both of his hands over her face and allowed himself to plunge further into her mouth as all of their distressing thoughts dissolved out of their bodies.


End file.
